


not alone

by gh0st1nn1t



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hallucinations, Hearing Voices, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Worried Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0st1nn1t/pseuds/gh0st1nn1t
Summary: ranboo wasn’t normal, no, he sure as hell knew that, with dreams voice plaguing his mind more often than not. but hey, maybe with techno there, he was no longer alone at least.[or : author wants ranboo & techno to bond over hearing voices]
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 519
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	not alone

**Author's Note:**

> tw //  
> discussion of past wars  
> discussion of hearing voices  
> aftermath of panic attacks   
> ranboo angst   
> techno angst
> 
> this fic centres around ranboo and techno hallucinating the voices in their heads, so if that triggers you, pls just skip this one, i dont want anyone hurt <3 :]

of course it would happen while phil was out.

of fucking course.

all techno wanted to do was maybe bond a little with ranboo if he was going to be permanently living next door. that was it. harmless couple of hours chatting, maybe playing uno or chopping trees or something. ranboo seemed like a nice enough kid, but techno wasn’t eager to go around trusting everyone instantly, so all he wanted to do was maybe get to know him a little better, find out something about him other than his name and his attachment to pets.

but no, the gods were cruel, and they just couldn’t let anything go right. 

of fucking course not.

techno knocked twice against the spruce door, knuckles rapping gainst the wood only to receive no reply. he furrowed his brows, ranboo had been there yesterday, and he always informed them if he had been leaving, so where the fuck was he?

with catious, darting eyes, techno stepped inside, frowning at the unlocked door. “ranboo? you here kid?” he called, lingering in the doorway just in case, eyes cast downwards. he caught sight of enderpearl curled atop his bed, fast asleep in the midst of the pillows. as he waited for a response, he carefully stroked the cat’s dark fur, the animal leaning into his touch. “i’m coming down!” he warned, retracting his hand and approaching the ladder. 

he climbed down, finding himself stood in the stone-lined storage room, trading villagers held behind iron fences and slabs, pets dotted around the room. there was still no trace of ranboo. 

“helloo? ranboo?” techno called out once again, listening carefully to the silence. the only sounds were the parrots quiet chirping, the cats lapping of the water and...was that mumbling?

he followed the source of the noise, finding himself stood in the midst of the bamboo farm. just beyond the pine green sticks was a button, the same shade of green as the bamboo. not even thinking it through, he pressed it, the dirt wall before him retracting, revealing a long, dark hallway sculpted from obsidian.

_when the fuck did he make this?_ techno thought, making an attempt to block out the screaming voices in his mind that all tried to answer his question at once.

at the end was a small opening, just big enough to pass for a door, and techno made his way towards it, catching sight of the black tuft of spikes on ranboos tail peeking through the door.

the second he stepped through the arch, he caught sight of ranboo.

curled up on the floor.

crying.

muttering to himself.

...shit.

ranboo had his legs drawn to his chest, face buried in his arms, body wracked with heavy sobs. in a hoarse voice he whispered to himself, unintelligible mutters eerie enough to scare even techno, who stood in the doorway, frozen.

he must’ve heard the sharp intake of breath as ranboo’s head shot up, eyes widening and scrubbing at his cheeks painfully hard. “techno! hi, uh, i wasn’t-” his voice cracked with choked back tears, “i wasn’t expecting to see you here,” he rose to his feet as he spoke, almost crumpling there and then.

techno didn’t know the kid, sure, that was a given, but there was no fucking way seeing that wasn’t going to concern him.

“sit back down, you’re gonna’ collapse,” techno grumbled, refusing to let any concern show on his face as he raced to ranboo’s side, grabbing ahold of his forearm and lowering him back down to the floor.

the boy didn’t object, sinking back to the ground with ease, legs sprawled out in front of him. techno sat beside him, legs crossed. 

“you feelin’ okay kid?” he asked cautiously, glancing to the boy’s glossy eyes and wobbling lip. 

he gulped, “yeah, totally fine, i’m feeling great.”

it was a shit lie, really, tears still clinging to his eyelashes, adams apple bobbing as he restrained sobs, eyes glazed over. no one would fall for that lie, not even the most oblivious of people.

“really?” techno questioned, doubt written across his face. 

there was a moment of silence as ranboo gulped, “no,” he choked out, curling back up and burying his face away.

fuck, phil really would’ve been better at this.

techno placed a hand upon his shoulder, frowning, “you wanna talk about it?” he internally hoped that no, he wouldn’t have to be stuck listening to him vent, but he dismissed that selfish thought. his friend needed him.

ranboo seemed to genuinely think it over before looking up at him, avoiding eye contact but speaking in a wary voice, “is it normal to hear voices?”

he froze.

“sorry, sorry, shouldn’t have asked, i know it’s weird i just-”

“no, no, calm down,” techno exhaled shakily, “i just wasn’t expecting that. what kind of voices do you hear?” god, if it was anything like the screaming echoing in his ears, techno thought he might cry. ranboo was just a kid, he didn’t deserve that shit.

“dream, mostly, but sometimes myself. they make me think i did stuff i didn’t, like the community house being blown up,” ranboo confessed quietly, shame knotted within the shaky voice, forehead resting upon his arms.

techno sighed, “‘m sorry kid, that’s rough,” he spoke carefully. sympathy was a thing that rare came to him, even in the toughest of times. his sympathy, or lack thereof, was why he had felt no guilt by siding with dream. but voices? that he dealt with, and he had experienced first hand the struggles. empathy was easier.

“you’re not...freaked out?” ranboo asked carefully, mistrust written across his face.

he let out a quiet laugh, more like a grumble, really, the hints of a smile tugging at his lips, “you really don’t know, huh?” he could tell the vagueness had put the boy on edge, so he swiftly continued, “i hear ‘em too. not like yours, i remember what i’ve done, they just yell shit constantly.”

that seemed to ease ranboo at once, eyes widening in surprise, lips parted in surprise, “...do yours posess you too?” his tone was hesitant, but eager, he had to know if that was a normal thing for people who heard voices. he had to. then, at least his enderwalk state would make sense to him.

“mm, sometimes,” techno shrugged, “in battles mostly. theres a lotta them, and they’re all bloodthirsty, so keepin’ ‘em under control while fighting is tough. usually i’ll just regain consiousness back at home and i’ll have to ask phil what’s going on.”

surprisingly, it was the truth. most of november sixteenth was merely a foggy memory, the voices taking full control the second the sword impaled his twin. the final bombing of l’manberg was blurry too, he could vaguely remember zoning back in for seconds at a time to speak, but that was it.

ranboo had relaxed considerably from before, no longer shaking, looking up at techno with a calmer expression. sure, maybe dreams voice freaked him out, and sure, maybe he _did_ build a panic room, but hey, he wasn’t the only one to hear voices . “so i’m...normal?”

techno chuckled at that, patting his shoulder once again, “not normal, no, voices aren’t normal, but hey, you’re not alone at least.”


End file.
